


Whats reality

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically I love to torture Gary, Gary misses his dad alot Dad, M/M, That one scene in e5, honestly I just got into the fandom and there so only like 9 fanfics mine included, that really messed me up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: 1/2)What if that scene in episode 4, where they both get knocked out and sent to the stair trap.What if instead of Quinn it was Gary’s dad?-/-2/2) What if the comm was on when Gary had his flashback to his fathers death, and Quinn and Avocato heard him





	Whats reality

“Gary we need to get out of here!”. Avocato shouted and Gary nodded. “Yeah I hear you, I hear you, but how the crap do we do that?”.

“We just need to wake up”.

“Gary”.

A voice came from the light behind them and they turned around too see... well an old man that Avocato doesn’t recognize but Gary must because he freezes as soon as he lays eyes on him.

The man is at least in his late forties and if he squints he can see the clear resemblance he has to Gary. His eyes are glowing and it’s clearly a trap. Gary is just staring at him. 

“...Dad?”. 

And wow, Avocato has only been around Gary for a few days but he’s never heard his voice sound so broken. 

“Dad?”. Another voice from behind him and Avocato turns to see his son...Cato. His eyes are glowing to but it’s his son. It’s his boy. Cato- he’s not Cato a voice in his head says and the voice is right but it’s still his son. 

“Dad. Why haven’t you saved me yet?”. That’s Cato’s voice spot on. But he knows it’s not him. He knows it’s not his son. 

“I’m sorry...but your not him”. Fake-Cato doesn’t respond but he fades away like dust and Avocato has to look a thing him until he’s completely gone before turning back to Gary who is getting closer and closer to the man- the replica of his father. 

“Dad? W-what are you doing here?”.

“Gary. Come with me. We can be a family together. You will never lose me again”. His voice was surprisingly monotone, which creepily matched his glowing eyes but Gary didn’t even seem to register it as he stepped closer. 

“Dad I.... you died I saw you”.

“That isn’t important”.

“Gary!”. Avocato cut in moving between the illusion and Gary. “He’s not real”. He went to place a hand on Gary’s shoulder but the blonde roughly pushed him away. “Not now Avocato!”.

“Gary”. He tries to speak slowly and carefully to not anger him. “It’s not real. We’re dreaming. This place is projecting what we wanna see. It’s. Not. Real!”.

Gary frowns, glancing between his dad and Avocato before his face hardens. “I’m not letting him leave again”.

Avocato stands and brushes himself off. “Well then your really not gonna like this”. 

Then he punches him in the face. 

-/-

Avocato doesn’t ask Gary about his dad. 

Gary doesn’t speak to Avocato about his dad.


End file.
